


Stranger

by iwantcornedbeef



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantcornedbeef/pseuds/iwantcornedbeef
Summary: ASTRO's Jinjin gets lost with nothing in hand and meets a stranger whom he ended up hanging out with.
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Stranger

AROHAs cheers were still fresh in their ears when they got on the plane. ASTRO just finished their last stage for this era's promotion. Wearing plain clothes in contrast to the shiny ones they were wearing earlier, they were all knocked out as soon as the plane took off. 

Their families along with their company, Fantagio, decided to award them an overseas trip and rented them a villa for two days and two nights. ASTRO deserves it, specially if it's already been 5 years since their debut.

To their knowledge, it has been forever since they got to spend time not minding what tomorrow would offer, perfecting their choreography, or producing songs.

They were tourists that night. No cameras, no banners, and no AROHA. Nothing but a man with a placard with "6 dorks" printed into it in hand. They quickly assumed that he must be the villa's caretaker whom they later learned was named Gero. He wasn't good at English but it was at a level enough for them to understand. 

They loaded their bags on the back of an old fashioned pickup and opened its squeaky doors. Sanha together with MJ sat on the front enthusiastically while the other four made themselves comfortable in the back.

The caretaker started the engine yet it didn't budge. However, after a couple of tries it finally gave in. They drove on bigger roads followed by smaller ones until they turned around a corner with a path that didn't seem modern to them. It was bumpy and uncomfortable which made them worry about their luggage falling off. 

Finally, after a 12 minute uncomfortable drive they arrived at their destination. A well lit two-floor western villa welcomed them. Dog barks also filled their ear as if they're unwelcomed guest.

They got all excited like little kids when they got off and at the same time felt relaxed at the salinity the wind carried. A few meters away the sea stood. 

On a jiff, the boys had made themselves comfortable and started washing up. They were too tired and just decided to call it a night.

They must've slept like babies for the sun had already hit the rooms' walls when they woke up. Eunwoo, living up to his nickname "morning call", knocked on the members' rooms to wake them up. And at every door he had opened, awaited a surprise. Everyone was up staring at the ceiling. He simply shook his head.

Afterwards, he headed downstairs and saw Gero unpacking food into plates. 

"Good morning Ser! My wife cook this. Have it as breakfast" Gero spoke as he flashed Eunwoo a smile. Plated were scrambled eggs, salted egg mixed with sliced tomatoes, fried rice and fish. Eunwoo's mouth watered.

"Ser, if you need me my house is just there. Have a nice day!" Gero bidded goodbye and proceeded to exit through the back door which led to a path towards his home. However, his steps were halted. Eunwoo had asked to borrow his pickup. Gero willingly said yes and left the both of them.

"Bin, you have no choice but to eat these—", he pointed towards the food then onto the fridge and continued, "—The fridge is most probably empty, we need to load it up later.". 

A few minutes later, the rest of the members came down and started digging in. No questions asked as to where the food came from nor a word came out of them. They were all in clouds probably recalling the 1 month long promotion and back to back activities they had. They were all tired, physically and mentally. 

MJ, first to finish, headed straight to the fridge. Thinking that maybe something might be in store to cleanse his palate. His jaw dropped as he opened it and turned his head towards the rest of the team "We need to get groceries". He said in the most serious tone he's ever made. Everyone stopped eating and scrunched their brows. 

"MJ-hyung, you drive and I'll go with you" Rocky volunteered. In charge of most meals, Rocky cooked often in their dormitory to which the members have never complained. They just simply placed whatever he cooked in their mouths thinking it was either this or instant ramyeon.

"I want to eat barbecue later" Bin uttered, staring out of nowhere. They all looked at him, smiling. Minutes later, the menu for the rest of the day had already been planned out and needed to be bought. 

MJ and Rocky headed upstairs to get dressed while Eunwoo went to Gero's house to ask for the keys and directions. Jinjin, who lost to his donsaeng in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissor was left in the kitchen doing the dishes. Sanha, who felt the need to play games, went to the living room and made himself comfortable. Lastly, Bin - well knowing Bin, he went back to sleep.

The morning went by fast and it was already afternoon. Everyone, except one, went to take a nap. Their leader felt the need to explore the vicinity and record the place using his hand phone. 

Then, he found himself on the sand watching the waves envelope one another. He wanted to fish but he had no means and simply let time pass by. As the sky turned blue to yellow to red orange and lastly dark blue, he slowly felt cold from the breeze and retreated back to the villa. 

As he got back, Rocky was already grilling the meat and vegetables while the rest, except Sanha, was setting up the table with Gero's help. That kid is probably still gaming and making himself at home, he thought. 

Then, the front door suddenly opened revealing Sanha, half naked and lightly patting his wet hair with a towel. His shirt which hung around his shoulders fell onto the floor. He crouched down to pick it up and as he rose his head up, a tall figure slowly becoming minute towered in front of him. 

"Go back inside and dry your hair. You'll catch a cold", the figure spoke. Large hands made its way to his shoulders, forced his body to turn and pushed his back. He was only able to yell "Jinjin-hyung!", in protest.

As soon as Sanha got back outside, his hyungs were already digging in and enjoying the food together with Gero and his wife. 

"Don't worry we saved some for you!" Bin shouted at him. He quickly sat on the vacant seat and almost cried as he saw what they've saved for him. Cuts with meat thinner than fat or bones were left on the plate.

"YAHHHH! AM I A DOG TO YOU?—" he paused to collect himself "— no, wait a dog eats better food than this!" he calmly said and walked out. Then, he stopped with his back against everyone. Everyone burst out laughing. MJ took out a plate filled with meat and vegetables from his lap. "Peace offering?" he added.

Hesitantly, Sanha reached for the plate and asked whose idea was it. Telling them how he deserves a beating from him while flexing the muscles he has been working on. Bin raised his brows and said "It was mine. Problem?" Sanha withdrew his threat and politely said "I'm sorry! Thank you for the food!" while bowing at everyone. 

With soda in his hands, Jinjin proposed a toast for another successful promotion. Thanking everyone for their hard work and patience. When his voice started to become nasal, Eunwoo interrupted him immediately for the reason that he might have done the same. Tonight was a night or merry making, no tears should be spilled tonight, he thought. Seconds after, a loud clank was heard within their small circle. 

Meanwhile, a small physique arrived at the town's bus station, travelling for eight straight hours from where she came from. She took the bus heading towards the place she never heard of. She needed to.

Going back, it was past 8 o'clock when they finished their meal and was still too early to call it a night. It would be a waste not to spend it till the last minute. 

"Should we get some drinks?" Jinjin suggested. "It's on me, besides it's been a long time since we all drank together." He added. 

Unconsciously, the maknaes recalled a chaotic memory they wished they never had. ASTRO and alcohol just doesn't go well together; pure chaos. Eunwoo was quick to pick up his dongsaeng's concerns and reassured them "And we don't have anything planned for tomorrow, might as well".

Sanha would say that 50% of his worries went away while Rocky's, it didn't. He knew chaos was bound to happen. 

Once again, they borrowed Gero's pick up. The hyungs went on ahead and took a 30 minute drive until they found a convenience store willing to sell them alcohol.

With liquor in his left hand and his phone on the other, Jinjin went outside and started updating their SNS. He knew that AROHA needed to know that they're doing okay and choose the most recent selfie he and the members had on his phone. 

As he was about to hit send, MJ interrupted to buy additional snacks and, of course, hangover medicine. 

With both of his hands occupied, Jinjin placed his phone in his pocket and threw his wallet towards MJ. MJ headed back inside as soon as he got it. Jinjin, on the other hand, took out his phone and hit the send button. 

In his peripheral view, flashed headlights towards him and instinctively, he turned his head. What happened next left him speechless and remained glued to the ground for a few seconds and regained his composure soon after. He put down the bag of alcohol so fast, he thought it would break into pieces, and started running after the vehicle which just passed by with at least 30 kph. 

He got robbed off his phone. Having confidence in his endurance and stamina as a performer, he remained in pursuit. He noticed how they were trying to outrun him by taking turns in small roads he never pictured to exist for a town as small as this. However, ,he knew his memory would not fail him and didn't bother leaving any marks to find his way back. 

His memory didn't fail him but his body did. He stopped and gasped for air. His throat felt dry yet cold, his temples pounded, and his legs went weak. 

"Was it worth the effort?" He contemplated while gasping for air. Once he recovered, he started to make his way back to the convenience store.

MJ, who just finished his spree came out with no Jinjin in sight, just a bag of alcohol on the pavement. To his panic, he quickly dialled Eunwoo's number to inform them about the situation and then headed to the closest police posts to make a report.


End file.
